The Reagan Twins
by archerhero
Summary: two of the Reagan kids go missing for a number of years and will the other Reagans find them again? or will they be gone forever? Will They remember who they are?
1. Chapter 1

The Reagan's were all playing outside and Danny and Erin were supposed to be keeping an eye on Joe, Jamie and Nicole who were 7 and 4 years old. While Joe was wrestling with Danny who was letting him win Erin was trying to keep track of her twin brother and sister but lost track of them when she had to go break up Danny and Joe's wrestling match. The twins had gone into the neighbors yard chasing each other playing tag. On the way back from the neighbors yard two people come up behind the twins and snatch them both up.

When Erin finally breaks up Danny and Joe and look around for the twins and can't find them Joe runs to get Mary, Henry and Frank telling them that the twins are missing. Frank and Henry head out to look for clues on where their missing kids and grandchildren were. Mary stays with the kids and calls 911 to report a kidnapping. Soon there is about 12 cars around the Reagan house all looking for any signs of the kids. Nothing turns up.

"Dad I'm sorry I should have never let my eyes off of them." Erin said and Danny and Joe both nod in agreement with what Erin said.

"sweetheart it's not your fault the people that took them are the ones to blame not any of you" Frank said hugging each of them.

None of them knew that it would take lots of time to find them again.


	2. Finding the Them Again

A couple years goes by in the Reagan household and everyone is still on the lookout for the twins. Still being able to find them is driving all of the Reagan men in uniform crazy. Both Joe and Danny become cops to follow in their dad's footsteps but also to try and help find the missing twins.

Meanwhile the twins are taking abuse from their parents/kidnappers because they wouldn't obey them for most of their lives. They would get whipped, cut, slammed against the wall, bones broken and not healing right, burned a couple of times, and Nicole was being sexually assaulted. At the age of seventeen they make a pact with each other that once they were old enough they would go to the Police Academy together and they shook on it. They had no clue that the family was getting closer and closer to where they were.

Danny was trying everything he could think of to find Jamie and Nicole but was coming up empty like Frank and Henry did before. Frank calls Danny.

"Son I know it's frustrating not being able to find them but concentrate on someone people that have no criminal record or look completely innocent. I'm asking the New Jersey commissioner to see if he can find anything over there."

Frank said to Danny trying to help calm him down at least a little bit so that he could think straight. Danny knew his dad was right about that and took a deep breathe. "Thanks dad I needed that. We might have a lead we just got a call that there was a murder suicide over in New Jersey." Danny said before hanging up with his dad and heading out with his partner and heading to the scene.

Getting to the scene took about two hours with traffic but after a call from Frank the comissioner asked the police to stay outside the door and wait for the New York cops to come in. When both Danny, his partner, Joe and his TO come to the scene they make tatical entry into the house Danny going in first after the swat team. Danny sees something and calls Joe over both Danny's partner and Joe's training officer understand that they need to do this together so they both stay behind.

Heading down the stairs first into the cellar Danny has his gun raised and his flashlight on. When both he and Joe get down the stairs they freeze when they see both Jamie and Nicole handcuffed to pipes wearing dirty clothes and looking like they just got the beating of their lives. When Danny and Joe move to uncuff them Jamie swinks back a little but Nicole looks at Danny and Joe and looking for anything to use to attack them.

"Come any closer and I will shoot." Nicole said managing to get out of the cuffs with a picks she had in her hands. Danny and Joe freeze their hands up in the air seeing the gun Nicole had in her hands.

"Nikki you are safe I promise. Please put the gun down." Danny said and when Nicole goes to get Jamie out of the cuffs Danny goes to get the gun out of her hand while she is distracted but Nicole manages to win the fight not shooting but pinning Danny to the ground using her legs for most of it which surpises Danny and Joe as well as Frank who is behind the closing on the top of the stairs seeing what happened but letting Danny and Joe take the lead.

"Nick you are safe I promise, Danny here was only trying to get you disarmed so that we can take you two upstairs and to saftey and get you out of those dirty clothes and looked after. The two that did this to you are gone for good. Please put the gun down so that we can show you." Joe said sounding a lot like he is pleading. Nicole studies Joe and nods slowly handing the gun over to him keeping an eye on Danny.

When Nicole hands the gun over to Joe him and Danny move to help get Jamie and Nicole up the stairs and outside to where the medics are waiting for them. Frank had moved upstairs and outside so not to scare Nicole or Jamie. Once outside Nicole and Jamie both blink a couple times to get used to the sun again as it had been a very long time since they had been outside. Nicole looks at Joe and Danny with a look that even scares Frank, "If they separate us while checking us out at the hospital DON'T." Nicole said her irish anger coming out finally after the many years of beatings and assaults. Danny and Joe both nod and tell the medics the same thing and with that they get on the helicopters to get to the hospital closest to Franks house.


End file.
